


Tully's Musings

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: Tully's take on his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rat Patrol.

Tully stood watch while his friends slept. He wouldn't trade them for anything. They knew and trusted each other implicitly. He'd had some good friends bfore, but never like these three. He trusted them with his life, and he knew they did the same. It made him feel very honored.


	2. Troy

Tully thought about Troy. He was an excellent leader, one Tully would never hesitate to follow. Sometimes Tully didn't always agree with him, like the time Troy told Tully to shoot Moffitt if he tried to take the jeep to go after his dad, but Tully knew he only did what he thought was best for them. Troy didn't want anyone hurt. Tully liked and respected the Sarge. He would follow him to the ends of the earth in a heartbeat. Troy always put his men first. Tully couldn't count the number of times Troy rescued them from whatever danger would come up. The Sarge was resourceful and clever; he always had a plan.  
Sarge also had a heart. Tully smiled, he remembered the time Troy had rescued that dog. And the time he had helped deliver that baby. The Sarge was good with kids. He still had that rabbit's foot the general's son had given him. Tully had seen it a few days ago, in the Sarge's pocket. Tully couldn't ask for a better leader to lead their team.


	3. Moffitt

Author's Note: Moffitt was the hardest of the three to portray. I hope I did him justice.

Tully's thoughts turned to Moffitt. He remembered when the Doc had first joined the team, it had been right after Cotter had been killed. He had been a little wary of him, especially after he had learned Moffitt was a professor. He had also heard the English were rather haughty. But he wasn't at all what Tully had thought he'd be like. He liked and respected the Doc. He enjoyed listening to Moffitt's lectures on the desert. He would tell him interesting facts about the desert or the tribes, which Tully filed away in his head for later use. Sometimes Tully thought Moffitt didn't even realize no one but Tully listened to his discourses.  
Moffitt was witty and charismatic. He could always make a droll remark in the face of danger. But behind his witty comebacks, Tully saw the fear every time Hitch got hurt or Troy was a little rash. He was like a movie set with all its false fronts. Once you got beneath the façade of sarcastic remarks, you saw someone who cared deeply about his friends.  
Moffitt was a great leader, but different from Troy. He was more cautious and less willing to take unnecessary risks. He had called them "bloody idiots" the time they had rescued the dog.  
Moffitt was a ladies' man. Women were drawn to him because of his accent and charming ways. He was sophisticated even in the middle of the desert.  
His use of proper English amused Tully. Moffitt was forever constructing his sentences in inverted or mixed order. His command of the English language often made him seem out of place in the army.  
Tully enjoyed being Moffitt's driver.


	4. Hitch

Hitch came to relieve Tully from guard duty. Tully got into bed, but he didn't fall asleep. Instead, he spent the night thinking about Hitch. Mark Hitchcock was Tully's best friend. They had been in basic training together.  
Hitch knew practically everything there was to know about jeeps. He would regularly use that bubblegum he incessantly chewed, to fix leaks and cracks in the jeeps. He was a great shot too.  
Like Moffitt, Hitch was very popular with the ladies. They just couldn't get enough of his blonde hair and blue eyes. Tully smiled, he remembered the time they had trade Hitch for some much-needed water. Hitch had just grinned.  
Hitch was cocky and confident. Tully knew most of it was because Hitch was trying to cover up his fears and insecurities.  
Hitch got injured the most. Tully liked to tease him and told him it was because he wasn't as good of a driver as him. Both of them knew that wasn't true. Hitch was just a good of driver as Tully. None of them knew when Hitch got hurt, until he fell out of the jeep from the pain and exhaustion. Troy always admonished him to tell him right away when he was injured, but Hitch never listened. Amazingly, Hitch always managed to hold out from fainting until after they were safe. Tully attributed it to Hitch's determination.  
Tully was glad Hitch was his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The more he thought about it, the more Tully realized how blessed he was to have such great friends. How did one man ever get so blessed?


End file.
